Smallville: Dark Days
by ShinzuiNaito
Summary: Clark has lost one of the most important people in his life. Set to be two years after Season 10. If enough people like what is written so far, I will continue to work on this. It's ultimately going to be a Clark/Tess story. Disclaimer: I do NOT own Smallville or any of it's characters.
1. Chapter 1

**I Just want to say thank you all for being patient with me and the story. I'm new at writing Fanfics, so I'm still trying to get the flow of things and I'm still not sure how long my chapters/Episodes are going to/ should be. But this is Chapter/Episode One I guess. Just bare with me.**

Prologue

Clark stared at the beautifully decorated, snow covered, Oakwood coffin as it was being lowered into the ground. A sense of sorrow and mourning filled the air as the priest finished his sermon. Friends, family, co-workers, and several different people of Metropolis were in attendance surrounded him, each one silently weeping as they placed several different flowers upon it. Chloe stood on his left, side as she held Oliver's hand. His mother, on his right. But none of that mattered to Clark. His eyes were fixated on the large oak box as it settled into the ground.

It wasn't long before the only people that were left were just his closest of friends; friends that knew his secret, his mother, Oliver, Tess, and a few members of the Justice League. Bruce Wayne was even in attendance. Clark continued to stare at the coffin for what seemed like hours. "Clark?" A strong, feminine voice called out. "Everyone has gone back to the farm for the reception." The woman said, standing beside him. "Tess. Maybe we should let him come when he's ready." The familiar voice of Martha Kent said a few feet away. Tess nodded and walked off with the Senator. Tess turned around to look at Clark once more before entering her car and driving off.

Episode One: Quake

Clark clinched his fist tightly enough to draw blood as the memories of that fateful day flooded his mind. It had started like any other day in Metropolis. Clark doing a fly over of the massive city, stopping a few muggings, saving cats from trees…kissing babies. Yup, just another day in the life of Superman. Now back at the Daily Planet, things were about to get dangerously interesting. "Kent, you're late. News isn't going to report itself." Said a tall, stunning brunette, with glasses." "Sorry Ms. Lane. I got caught in traffic." Clark said as he pushed up his glasses. Although both he and Lois knew the truth, he was making an honest effort to keep up the bumbling reporter act. "Well, at least you come bearing gifts." Lois said with a smile on her face as she took the cup of coffee Clark was holding.

Clark hung his head in defeat, as he always did when Lois would take something of his. Although he didn't so it in public, he secretly loved when she so. So much so in fact he began to order things to her liking. A few hours had passed then the first tremor struck. Shaking the entire building and city block, knocking things in the office over, causing a few light fixtures to fall over. Clark quickly grabbed hold of Lois to hold her steady but more so to shield her from any debris. Once everything settled down, Clark and Lois looked at each other. In a panic, Lois took her glasses and placed them on Clark's face. In the chaos he had dropped and broken his. "What would you do without me Smallville?" Lois teased.

These tremors have been happening all over Metropolis, yet nobody had any idea what it was. With Chloe and Oliver on their way back from their actual honeymoon, Clark couldn't really do much. A few hours, and a story or two later Lois and Clark decided it was time for lunch. There was this little place nearby that Lois loved. "Hi, welcome to Metro-Deli." The lady at the counter said as they entered. "What can I get for you today? She asked, smiling flirtatiously at Clark. Lois rolled her eyes and cleared her throat as if to say _"Hey, I'm right here_." The woman looked to Lois annoyed. "Yeah I'll take a foot long, roast beef on wheat. I'd like the usual lettuce and tomato combo. I want pickles, banana peppers, and mustard."

Clark and the woman looked at Lois in shock. Looking over to Clark and punching him as she usually did when embarrassed around him. "I missed dinner and breakfast. Besides, only half is for now." Clark chucked and turned back to the lady at the counter. "I'll have a foot long pastrami sandwich; toasted, with light mustard and pickles." Clark said pulling out his wallet. "That willl be Twenty dollars even." The woman said as she greeted someone else that had walked in. Clark payed for his and Lois' food as they went outside to eat.

"So what do you think is with all the quakes going on? Lois asked, covering her mouth as she chewed her food. Clark remained silent. "Clark. I'm pregnant." Lois said as she leaned back in her chair waiting for a response. Clark still remained quiet, as if he wasn't even there. Annoyed back his lack of attentiveness, she flicked a pickle at his cheek. "Lois!" Clark said as he turned to her, peeling the pickle off his cheek and tossing it beside his half eaten sandwich. "You know Smallville, one of these days you're going to realize, that the world can be put on hold for the ones you love.

Clark frowned. It was true that he hadn't been spending as much time with Lois as he would like to. But when the world is literally crying out for a hero, Superman is always expected to save the day. Be it from natural disasters, mugging, a certain former friend running for a shot in the oval office, or just some who just wanted to say "Superman saved me." Clark was always at the ready.

Clark smiled, showing off his pearly whites as he stood up, leaned over the table and kissed Lois softly on the lips. "I promise to pay more attention to you starting now." He said as he sat back down in his chair. "Lois blushed then let out a small giggle. "You should start by paying more attention to your clothes." She said pointing to his mustard covered tie.

Back at the Daily Planet, Lois and Clark were hard at work when out of nowhere another, stronger tremor shook there Metropolis, causing light fixtures and things to fall. "Lane! Kent!" An old voice shouted, walking out of an office with "Perry White" on the window. "Yes chief?" Both Lois and Clark asked together. "First off, don't call me chief. Second, what are you two still doing here?" Perry asked as he put out a cigar.

Lois looked around as people had already began to put their things back in place, as they started heading out. "Perry, it's just a little…big tremor. You can't think that it's news worthy." Lois questioned as she dug through her desk drawer, looking for a second pair of glasses. "Lane, the Inquisitor already have people on this." Perry said almost in an annoyed tone. "Apparently, something was seen shooting out of the ground near the old LuthorCorp geothermal facility." It was at that very moment Clark knew what was going on.


	2. Chapter 2

Episode Two: Business  
"Tess!" Clark shouted as he and Lois walked through the doors of their base of operations; Watchtower. "I'm already on it." The beautiful red head said cutting him off. "Chloe and Oliver have already been filled in, and will be on their way once they touch down." She said as she walked over and checked a monitor. "Tess, if what burst out from the facility is what I think it is..." "Then the city is just about screwed." Tess said once again cutting Clark off. "Um, hello? No idea what's going on. Someone want to give me an update?" Lois huffed as she crossed her arms and walked over to the monitor. Clark looked over to her and then to Tess. He had only told her stories about the Kyrptonian that had attacked Chloe and Jimmy's wedding a few years ago. It was clear that he had left a few things out. "All you need to know, is that I'm not going to let anything happen to you." He told her holding her shoulders, looking into her hazel eyes. Lois couldn't help get a sinking feeling in her stomach but she ignored it and nodded to her fiancé.

Back on Oliver's private jet, he and Chloe were talking to the other members of the Justice League, telling them to be on standby, on the off chance things got to out of control. Once the conversation was finished, Oliver shook his head. "From a giant fiery planet, to a giant fear monster, and back to an indestructible killing machine. Must be a Friday. Oliver said as he as stared out the window, looking over the Metropolis skyline." Chloe laughed and sat across from him. "Oh you think this is funny? We get back from our honeymoon to be welcomed by "Oh you're on your way home. Well good. You're just in time to possibly die." "Ollie, nobody is going to die. I know you and Clark will make sure of that." Chloe said as she leaned over and kissed her husband lovingly. "Mr. Queen. Lex Luthor is on line one."

One of the attendants said as came through the curtain. Oliver and Chloe exchanged look before Oliver picked up the phone. "Hello, Oliver. Blow up any of my facilities lately?" Lex asked in a sarcastic tone. "Oh Lex, Lex. As much as I enjoy making your life a living hell, I'm just getting back in town." Oliver said as he pressed the conference button, hanging up the phone. "And you couldn't have come at a better time. I'd like to talk business." Lex said as he hung up abruptly. Once they were on the ground, and out the jet, Lex walked up to the Queens and smirked. "Thought we should do this in person." He said as he held out his hand.

Back at Watchtower, Tess and Lois were trying to determine where Doomsday would go, now that he was free from his underground prison. Nothing seemed to be too out of the ordinary, there were little to no cries for help. Clark had decided it'd be best if he were out on patrol since he'd be little help just standing around. He did about a several dozen fly overs of the city, his Super hearing, Mirco, X-Ray, Telescopic, and newly gained thermo vision all on full blast. There was still no sign of the Kyrptonian beast. Clark flew back into Watchtower, just as Oliver and Chloe entered the room. "Any luck finding our spikey gray friend?" Oliver asked as he examined his new bow. "None." Clark said as he as Clark, are you sure camo isn't one of your abilities?" Tess asked jokingly as she tried to lighten the mood. "I wouldn't be surprised if it were." Chloe said as she stood by the computer next to Tess. "Clark?" Lois chimed in, making it known she was still around. "Have you tired asking Jor-El where D-Day would be? If anyone would know, it'd be him." Clark smiled, and walked over to Lois and kissed her softly. You're a genius. I'll be back soon." With that he sped off.

At that moment Lois' phone rang. "Lane! Where is my story?!" Perry shouted though the phone. "Perry. I totally forgot. Something came up but I'm on my way to the facility now." Lois said as she gathered up her things, and headed out the door. "I should follow her. I'm gonna follow her. Let me know as soon as you find anything." Oliver said as he kissed Chloe and caught up with Lois. Meanwhile, Clark had made it to the Fortress.  
"Jor-El. Doomsday is free and somewhere on Earth." Clark said as he walked up to Jor-El's console. "I feared this would happen. Kal-El. Now that he is free it is unlikely that he can be stopped that same way again." Jor-El said, his voice flowing through the Fortress. "Last time I went toe to toe with him, his vessel killed a friend of mine. Now he has no vessel. How am I supposed to stop him now?" Clark asked almost demandingly. 


	3. Chapter 3

Episode Three: Heartbeat  
Driving up to the geothermal facility, Lois noticed a group of people, cop cars, an ambulance, and a few corner's vans. The area had clearly been closed off for whatever reason. Lois and Oliver stepped out the limo and shuffled through the crowd. Once they were near the front, they noticed a few bloody body bags. "Oh my god." Lois said as she covered her mouth. Oliver stared at the bags silently. Memories flooding back to him of the time Doomsday was first set loose in Metropolis, both while Davis was his vessel and when he wasn't.  
Lois walked over to an officer, removing her pen and notepad from her purse, while Oliver surveyed the area, hoping to find something to lead him to the prickly brute. "Can you tell me what happened here, officer?" Lois inquired, acting as if she didn't know something had burst out from deep blow the facility. With the bodies lying around it was starting to make more sense.

"Mr. Luthor!" A group of reporters shouted as a black limo pulled up to the scene. Lex stepped out in his white suit, adjusting his tie as he shut the door behind him. A barrage of questions were asked as camera lights and shutters went off. "First off, I'd like to give me deepest condolence to the families of the victims here today. You have my word that they will be taken care of." He said, speaking into sever different microphones. "Now, I know the ever so inquisitive Lois Lane is questioning why I'd be doing this." He spoke as he stared down Lois who was once again joined by Oliver. "Ah, Mr. Queen. Thank you for you oh so generous donation this morning. You're part of the reason I'm here. For while now, I have been working on a project to turn this place into an orphanage for children of parents that either gave them up, or couldn't provide for them. I'm calling it "Phoenix Haven." And just like the bird of lore, these children will rise from ashes of the past and start life anew. Thank you." Lex grinned as he watched Lois and Oliver as he entered on limo and was driven away. "So. That happened. Oliver said as he and looked exchanged looks.

Speeding back into Watchtower, Clark shouted for Tess. "Clark? What is it?" Tess asked in a worried tone, coming down the spiral staircase. Her hair was unkempt and her eyes droopy. Clark looked at her and give a small grin before he held up a long led box. "I think I've found a way to defeat Doomsday when I find him. "You mean when we find him." Tess said as she took the box and looked at it. "Did you get this from..?" Tess asked as her eyes moved to look at Clark who had crossed his arms and nodded. "Well. Alright then." She said as she opened it. As she did a bright blue shone in her eyes before she quickly closed it. "Clark?" She started. "How are you going to be able to even use it against him?" She questioned setting the box of a desk. "I have that covered we just need to find him now." Clark said as he looked out the window.

Tess watched him and beamed. She couldn't help but do so. Ever since she laid her eyes on Clark Kent, she craved nothing more than his affection, and his trust and when she realized that she'd only ever have his trust she had to accept it. She never stopped caring about him though, sneaking glances here and there when she could. It wasn't until she laid in Lex's office, dying that it dawned on her, that she might just be in love with being from another planet, this man. And as her eyes closed she felt a warm embrace lift her up and carry her off.  
"Tess? "Tess, can you hear me?" Clark asked as he held her hand. "Clark?" Tess asked drowsily. "Clark!" Tess shouted as she sat up. "Easy, Tess. You've lost a lot of blood." Clark said as she helped her sit up. Looking around the room Tess's eyes filled with tears as she saw everyone around her. "I was sure I was dead. How'd I get here? She asked laying back."

Clark smiled and let her hand go. "I heard your heartbeat fading." Clark said as he looked to Oliver. Tess looked over to him as well and smiled weakly. "Mercy, before you thank me, don't. I only made the call. Our Scarlet Speedster is the one who got you here in time." Oliver said, leaning against a wall. "I'll have to thank him when I get out of here then." Tess said softly relaxing now. "I just want to say thank you all." She started as she stared at the ceiling. "It's like I told you before. "You're part of my team now. I wasn't going to abandon you." He said as he looked at her and then around the room. And with that reminder, she confirmed that she was in love with this man.


End file.
